Science Fiction
by cherryvvoid
Summary: Kuran Akasha knew that living as a vampire wasn't all teenage fantasy cracked it up to be. It was much more difficult, especially for a pureblood. SI-OC as the daughter of Rido Kuran.
1. Fantasy Doesn't Measure Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but I own Akasha.**

* * *

Sometimes, she thought, she wished that she had just stayed dead.

Sure she had been given a second chance, but was it really _worth_ anything? Was it _useful_? Did it give her any _benefit_?

_Ha. As if._

She had to stop her eyes from rolling in their sockets whenever she thought too long about the answers to those questions because it _always_ ended up putting her right in the middle of an existential crisis.

And due to her new _situation_, she didn't think she would like considering suicide for an eternity - especially since she had already been thinking about it for the last twenty-five years.

Staring out of the window and up into the sky, Kuran Akasha of the purest blood, knew that being reborn as a vampire wasn't all teenage fantasy cracked it up to be because living trapped in a silver bird cage made her sick to her stomach.

It was raining today, as it always did whenever she felt _any_ sense of melancholy and with a bitter snort of derision, she noted that her revered pureblood powers were rearing their ugly heads again.

As if sensing her brief surge of frustration the inhumane presence that lived in her body alongside her coiled and sprung and she watched as lightning flashed from the heavens and thunder boomed out from behind the clouds.

Clenching her jaw as she felt fear blossoming from the lone maid cleaning in the corner of the room, Akasha turned and peered down from her high perch of the ceiling window sill at the other vampire.

It was a new worker - unused to the spastic storms Akasha would create on an emotional whim and she felt a shiver of shame roll down her spine.

"I'm sorry." She muttered out loud as a flash of lightning flared out from the window behind her and Akasha, for a brief moment wanted to cry out of sheer frustration at her lack of control.

But she didn't because she knew her tears would create a storm and she didn't want her only other company in this large mansion to be completely terrified of her - especially since she could sense it.

Her powers of empathy afforded her little distance from such deep rooted feelings and in these halls, they _stagnated_.

The tiny maid bowed and stammered over an apology - which didn't make any sense because _Akasha_ had frightened _her_ \- and swept from the room, leaving the pureblood staring uselessly after her.

Sighing she glanced back at the glass for a moment before looking over to the figure who was seated in a chair reading out loud and for a moment she felt something like _contentment_. Greedily her eyes roved over the beautiful face of the woman down below, taking in the elegant curl of her blonde hair and the warm glow of her green eyes with an almost smile.

Closing her eyes briefly as she listened to the smooth sound of her voice - and not necessarily hearing the words that were being spoken - Akasha felt a deep sense of appreciation welling up inside her chest for the lady known as Hanabusa Sayaka and she felt _distressed_.

Eyes snapping open as a window to her bottom left cracked and splintered under the forceful gales that whipped around outside, the young vampire tried not to pay any mind to the alarm that spiked all around her and instead focused on the placidity of Sayaka.

She felt distressed because as surely as she found herself fond of another being, the possessive figure that her father cut always ended up taking them away from her.

It was almost fucking comical in a twisted way.

It had been that way with the few children that had lived with the servants around the manner, it had happened with a stray dog who had found its way through the forest around the manor and surely it could happen again.

Nails biting into the skin of her knees she took a deep breath and willed the winds to calm as she turned her attention back to Sayaka.

But she had come this far without losing the woman - her only sense of true stability - and if she kept playing her cards right, she wouldn't _ever_ have to go without the only other being she had met that didn't cower away from her or place her on a godly pedestal.

Sometimes she missed being a human, she missed being able to make mistakes, to be vulnerable and to be able to say the word "fuck" aloud without causing a scandal. But things had changed and she had forced her to change with them.

Without ever stopping what she was doing, the woman down below rose out of her seat and over to the fractured window. Lifting up one graceful hand, Sayaka drifted the tips of her fingers over the damaged glass and when the deep furrows disappeared, Akasha resisted the urge to break it once more just so that she could watch her personal handmaiden fix it again.

Sometimes the powers that her species possessed left her wide-eyed in amazement, and Sayaka's ability to mend never left her bereft.

Seemingly done with whatever story she had been reading, the elder vampire closed her book and glanced upwards at her.

Calm green met listless blue and Akasha was awarded a smile to which she had opened her mouth to speak but whatever she had thought to say had gotten caught in her throat the moment she felt a presence drift over her senses.

It was oh so familiar and her gaze snapped back down to an expectant looking Sayaka.

"My lady," The woman began as she gave her a proper bow. "it seems we have just finished our story in time for the arrival of His Lordship."

Spruce eyes sparked cordially as an arm swept towards the entrance of the room and the young girl shifted in place.

"Shall we go to greet him?"

And despite the question, Akasha knew it wasn't a suggestion, which was why she did as she was expected and obeyed. She gave her answer in the form of a single tilt of her head as she gathered her legs underneath her and launched herself across the hall to the door.

Landing nimbly on the tips of her toes, she reached for the knob in a fit of forgetfulness before she remembered that _pureblood princesses_ didn't do things as _plebian_ as open hard oak doors for themselves and thunder boomed in answer to her irritation.

Watching as the woman pulled it open for her, Akasha managed to smile at the understanding expression those green eyes gave her.

"Thank you." She said as softly as she dared and was awarded a dip of the head and smile.

"It is never a problem Akasha-hime." Sayaka told her diligently and without another second's delay, the pair made their way to down the spiraling staircase.

The moment her bare feet touched the ice-cold marble of the entrance floor, Akasha was reminded of exactly why she never liked this room. It was always freezing to her no matter what the season was and Akasha preferred the heat to anything else.

Facing forward just in time to see the front doors swing open, the young girl was met with the beautiful visage of her father.

"Rido-sama." Sayaka said graciously as she fell into a deep bow but she was paid no more than a glance seeing as how those burning red eyes were locked directly on Akasha's delicate form.

Taking some steps forward she let her mouth curve up into a smile and her eyes light up like she had practiced, her entire expression was a mask of calculated movement because she knew just what face to make her father happy and she knew it well.

"Welcome tou-sama," She said voice barely above a whisper but she knew he would hear her anyways. "It is good to have you back."

A slow smirk crossed that handsome face and without a moment's hesitation, she was swept up into a pair of arms as the cold air from the open door bit harshly into her skin. She watched as sharp fangs gleefully peeked out from behind pale lips and as always they reminded her of just what _he_ \- what _she_ \- what _they_ \- were.

Her gaze glowed red as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and she felt the energy underneath his skin surge and drip into her.

They were _vampires_, they were beasts in human form, and most of all they were _predators_, and she was one of the _deadliest_ kind.

_After all, what was a pureblood besides the scariest monster to go bump in the night?  
_  
"My little princess," Rido purred and how fucked up in general must she be to feel pleased with the arrival of such a hateful man because sure enough, the hard rain she could see just beyond the door frame lightened to a pleasant drizzle. "_I'm home_."

* * *

**Edit: 1/18/17**

* * *

**Hello all, I'm here to explain Vampire Aging!**

**From birth every five years a vampire child lives they physically age only one until they reach the age of physical age of five. So Akasha has lived for 25 already which means she looks five.**

**But once they reach five, they physically age by half a year until they reach the physical age of about twelve at which point they age like a normal human child until they reach their optimal appearance. So Akasha will start to rapidly age soon.**

**She is also older than Yuki by a few months.**


	2. The Hem Of Your Garment

Gifting her with compliments comparing Akasha to her unknown mother was perhaps her father's favorite thing to do despite how much it obviously rubbed her the wrong way.

From the intrinsic features of her face to the wily curls that nestled in her hair, according to Rido she was the woman's spitting image save for her pale gaze.

The very same color that she inherited from him.

He never tired of telling her that he found it a beautiful sight to see his eyes peeking out from that woman's face. That he found it absolutely wonderful to have such a perfect combination of him and that woman exist. That to have the physical representation of the bond the two of them now shared was something worth more than all the blood in running through anyone's veins.

But despite those seemingly sweet words what he would always say after that spiel, destroyed any misconceptions she may have harbored about the situation.

With the way he whispered and cackled about seeing the expression _that man_ would make when he saw _his_ blue eyes in his beloved's face, Akasha just _knew_.

Her birth was most likely the equivalent of rape.

She would be the first to admit how terrified and disgusting hearing those words made her feel. So much so that she just barely stopped herself from asking for names because she _knew_ her birth wasn't as happy of an occurrence as her father seemed to think it was.

And if she was being honest, Akasha never wanted to meet her "mother" and it was an uncomfortable revelation.

But nevertheless, she was a celebrated child - even if it was only by Rido.

It was frightening and heady to know how _important_ she seemed to be to this man which was why she tried not to think about it too much. It was best to do that when he began to act like this. Ignoring those reverent, purring words and those fingers that clenched painfully at her small form and trailed through her hair Akasha instead, drifted.

After all, this was a familiar thing, this happened all the time, all she had to do was _endure_.

And she had been doing that all her goddamn life.

* * *

Listening to the snap and crackle of foliage underneath her booted feet, Akasha moved hesitantly through the clearing. Momentarily flinching as a sharp gust of wind pulled at her hair and flattened the trailing ends of her blindfold to the sides of her head, she cocked her head to the side and swallowed.

Tilting her chin upwards she gave a sniff to the air and abruptly tensed as a familiar scent drifted past her nose. Whirling around she snaked out a hand, fingers teasingly touching cloth before the air was the only thing in the reach of her grasp.

A deep and amused chuckle filtered into her ear as a pair of lips curved into a smile against the skin of her neck and she stilled, jaw tight and fingers clenched into fists.

"If you really want to capture me, my precious Akasha," Her father's voice rumbled as his tongue flicked delicately along the vein pulsing at her throat. "then you truly need to _want_ it."

Nails scraped softly against her scalp as the ominous feeling at her back disappeared and the smell of honeysuckle and blood vanished, the young vampire felt off balance but quickly shrugged it off.

She was used to this.

Chest shuddering she unclenched her fingers from the skin of her palms and ran the tips of her fingers along the indented skin. Swallowing Akasha began to think - they had been out here for hours now and even with her new body she was beginning to feel weary.

She was not faster than him, she was not stronger than him, and she very well may not be as smart as him - but she liked to think she had ingenuity on her side. And if there was anything her father taught her, it was that she would do well to take advantage of anything in her arsenal.

Not matter how reckless.

Moving quickly now across the land as her nose picked up her father's scent, Akasha could feel the displacement of air as she suddenly moved from one place to the next in a burst of speed.

She was close enough to feel the presence her father gave off but she knew he was purposely keeping out on the outskirts of her senses to tease her. Akasha in calculated gamble tempered by the desperation to end this dug her nails harshly into the skin of her wrist and she could feel the red bubbling around the tips of her fingers.

And even though she had been expecting it, she still gasped and gave a yank at the arm that was now trapped in the grip of her elder. Stilling as she felt her father's tongue trace the trail of blood up against her arm until his mouth fastened onto her wound, Akasha tensed.

Her free arm reaching up she pulled down her blindfold and caught sight of his bloodied lips and she resolutely looked away. Reaching out she grabbed hold of his jacket sleeve and gave a grimly satisfied nod.

"I caught you."

That red mouth hitched up in a pleased, parody of a smile and deep chuckles fell like lead from his throat.

"That you did my precious girl, that you did." He mused amusedly, dual colored eyes locking onto hers before he frowned in mock chastisement. "But you shouldn't harm your body so carelessly."

His tongue languidly drifted over the indents and she held back a flinch at the brief pain.

"We should handle treasures as they are meant to be handled," Rido pressed a single kiss against her upturned wrist as his eyes smiled at her and she kept staring. "_with absolute reverence_."

And with a flash of her father's power they had returned to the manor and within the next two days, Rido was gone again.

Sadly Akasha didn't know whether to be relieved or anxious.

* * *

Sitting on a chair with another blindfold covering her eyes, Akasha couldn't help but be confused.

"Sayaka?" She asked as she furrowed her brow. "I thought I was only going to be taught this kind of stuff by tou-sama?"

For some reason, her father was possessive of the right to be her instructor on the physical aspects of her vampire nature so surely he wasn't going to just hand it off Sayaka - but there was a hum and she frowned.

"Lord Rido wants you to learn how to use your senses in docile settings as well," Sayaka explained and Akasha breathed a sigh, already knowing there was no way to escape this. "and our Lord has instructed that I am to teach you this more passive ability because he is unable and I am the only one qualified to do so."

Lifting the blindfold just in time to see Sayaka tap the side of her nose, the young pureblood squinted up at her in question.

"Due to my enhanced olfactory senses, Lord Rido has decided to entrust this portion of your teaching to me." The blonde woman told her. "As for why our Lordship is unable to teach you, I was not told."

Nodding once - because _of course_ Sayaka was not told when not even Akasha knew - blue eyes glanced up at her tutor and she nodded.

"Are we going to start now?"

* * *

**Edit: 2/14/17**


	3. Pretty Little Bauble

The day had started out fairly simple.

Akasha had her daily lessons with Midori where she would practice honing her abilities, where vampire etiquette was discussed and put into physical use, and then ones where they studied the history of their species. And like always, after all that was said and done, Akasha was left alone to do whatever struck her fancy.

Whether it was reading a book or levitating her silverware while she was having dinner, she made herself busy.

It was monotonous but it wasn't completely bumfuck boring which was why she was happy with her schedule and so it continued on like normal. That was, until she had suddenly sensed the arrival _and_ departure of her father, signifying that the man had returned home for a brief visit.

And he had not come to see her.

Despite not seeming like it, Rido was a creature of habit, at least when concerning _her_ so it was very unsettling to have him deviate from his predictability.

And an unpredictable Rido was bad news.

_Fuck_.

Akasha glanced up at Sayaka with a small smile and a furrowed brow but she hadn't said anything because - maybe - even a man like her father could be spontaneous despite the fact that it never boded well for the general public.

And so she ignored it, and she continued to do so even as her father kept visiting and visiting and _visiting_, all without paying her any mind. But finally, after weeks upon weeks of it happening, Akasha was _worried_.

Because if her father wasn't checking in with her, there was no telling what kind of messes he could be getting himself into.

Despite it never being said to her personally, the young pureblood knew that her father was only tempered by her - she was his leash and everyone who knew of her existence understood that.

Akasha knew that her father wasn't stable, hell, _everyone_ did and the fact of the matter was that she had the power - both metaphorically and literally - to keep him somewhat grounded.

Being around her made Rido calmer, she could sense that easily with her empathy. To her father, she was that precious fusion of both himself and _that woman_ and just looking at her chained him to the last bit of molarity he seemed to possess.

But her gift helped link him more securely to reality and for once she was actually fucking grateful for her _powers_.

Her empathic abilities enabled her to always know the emotional mindset that her father was in and to a certain extent, she could even influence him away from his more destructive moods.

And that, Akasha acknowledged, was one of the more important reasons about why she was so worried about him skipping his visits with her. She knew that she was the balance keeping him in check and if he wasn't around her, how could she keep an eye on him?

She remembered him doing this once before and when he had come back from his extended vacation, he had ripped the throats out of half the staff.

It had taken a whole day and the full scope of her empathic manipulation to calm him down.

Outside the wind howled in tune with her distress and after a moment, she took a deep breath and expelled it through her nose until the noise just beyond the windows settled to a breeze.

"Sayaka-chan," Akasha began as she felt Rido's presence drift over her senses. "do you know what my father is up to?"

The older woman gave a low hum as she stopped her daily reading and closed her book. Lifting her head, green met blue and the blonde tilted her head to the side.

"Lord Rido has not made me privy to his more recent matters." She said to her. "And he has not given me any instructions, so no I don't.

Adopting an almost sheepish expression, the elder vampire dipped her head. "I apologize for not being much help Akasha-hime."

Uncurling herself from her spot on her window sill, Akasha vaulted from her high perch and landed just to the side of Sayaka's chair. Folding her arms on the armrest, the blue-eyed Kuran peered up at her tutor before she glanced off at the door to her left.

"It's fine." She muttered as she attempted to get a better read on her father but it was proving to be a bit more difficult than usual - beyond faint amusement she was getting nothing. _Shit_. "I was just hoping you'd know."

And when felt her father disappear a moment later, Akasha barely suppressed a growl but her frustrations were made clear when the glass cup sitting to Sayaka's right burst into fragments.

Now all but glaring at the pile of sharp fragments, the only thing that kept her temper in check was the ever dazzling display of reformation that the elder vampire performed on the broken piece of tableware.

Blue eyes narrowed as she resisted the urge to swear aloud and she clenched her jaw. Later, she promised herself, he would have to see her later because neither of them could afford not to.

And she had kept that determined mindset for the next few weeks until _finally_, just when Akasha felt like she would _burst_ with anticipation, did her father deign to meet her.

_Outside_.

Now that was strange in itself and she should have been wary from the get-go but she had been too relieved that he was here to bring that into account. Which was entirely her mistake but she liked to think she was entitled to a few fuck ups.

Akasha had fully expected for her father to arrive in a flurry of air as he always did, but when she spotted the elegant car winding its way up the path to their house Akasha had paused because she couldn't sense another pureblood in the vehicle.

She resisted the urge to glance at Sayaka in confusion and instead waited until the car pulled to a stop directly in front of her. The front door clicked open and the driver rounded the car to pull open the back one and her heart caught in her throat when she saw just who was exiting.

Akasha could only feel dread as she met the identical blue eyes of the boy who emerged from the confines of the Bentley and she knew something was _wrong_.

_Terribly, terribly wrong._

And like usual, it was her fault.

_Goddamnit._

Slowly the painfully familiar boy approached and handed her a folded letter to which she hesitantly opened and read - and then reread it several more times because the message it contained hadn't yet sunk in.

There, Akasha noted with growing remorse, written across the stretch of white paper was a single damning line of words printed out in a neat flourish telling her to indulge in her new toy and she resisted the urge to crumple the note up in her hands.

Giving the paper a few lost blinks, she allowed Sayaka to pull the damn thing away before she stole a hesitant step forward. Standing just a few inches away was Senri Shiki and Akasha felt like shit.

Bringing her hand up in a wave she smiled at the dark haired boy dressed in a pants-short suit and mustered up the courage to introduce herself to the boy whose life she ruined.

God, what use was she if she couldn't stop her father from doing even stuff as low caliber as _this_?

Trying her hardest to hide just how sorry - _so fucking sorry oh god please forgive her _\- she was with this whole situation because _her_ father was _her_ problem and _her_ problem _alone_, Akasha promised herself that she would make this as painless as she could for the both of them.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Shiki-onii-san," She had greeted with a light bow. "And please call me Akasha if it is no trouble at all."

She could sense his visceral and almost violent surprise at her existence and with a narrowing of her eyes, she realized that his reaction had confirmed the idea that no one save her father and the cooperating party knew she had been born.

That was almost inconvenient and worrisome considering no one would know if she was killed but she doubted that would happen anytime soon - her father coveted her far too much for that.

Watching as her sibling hurriedly paid his respects to her by returning her greeting as politely as he could manage, Akasha extended her hand for him to take.

Fingers slid hesitantly into hers and Akasha gave them an encouraging squeeze as she tried to soothe his internal fears as best she could

Senri Shiki had been officially given to her and to deny him was to sign his death warrant. If she conveyed any sliver of objection to her father 'gifting' her with her half brother then that was demonstrating _dissatisfaction_.

And in her father's eyes, nothing done _for_ her or given _to_ her was allowed to leave her with any hint of malcontent.

Akasha had only _once_ voiced a single objection - no it was a _critique_ \- concerning one of her handmaidens and how tightly she had done her hair _one time_ \- and not even within earshot of her father - and well, needless to say Rido had decided to..._fix_ the problem.

After all, to her father, something that doesn't do its job properly doesn't have a purpose to live for anymore.

And to think Akasha had basically enslaved another being because she had said yes when her father had asked if she felt lonely without him but she had _assumed_ that meant that _Rido_ would spend more time with her - not that he would go out and get someone_ else_ to be by her side. All she had wanted was to make keeping an eye on her father easier and _now_ look where she fucking was. The guilt was a terrible thing to shoulder so she would do what she needed to keep her half-brother alive.

Even if that basically meant chaining the poor boy to her side and by proxy, to their father's.

And speaking of the man she could feel him pull himself into existence directly behind her and she barely shivered at the feeling of his fingernails drifting lightly through her hair.

"Hello my little darling," He purred into her ear and she watched as Shiki stiffened in her hold. "how do you like your gift?"

She could feel his gaze boring into her for any expression of dissatisfaction he could find and with a small practiced smile, Akasha placed her free hand atop Shiki's head and gave it a ruffle.

"Thank you tou-sama," She murmured as she pressed a kiss to her father's cheek. "I love it."

* * *

**So Akasha sees herself as Rido's leash essentially despite the fact that she doesn't exactly want to be. And Rido gave her Senri as a gift, it just felt like something he would do tbh.**

**Please leave a review and go check out my other SI-OC stories!**

* * *

**Edit: 2/14/17**


	4. Dance, Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK but I own Akasha and all OC's.**

* * *

**Important authors note at the bottom of the chapter!**

* * *

There had to be something she was missing.

Sitting on the window still with an elegant invitation clutched between her fingers, Akasha hastily scanned the beautiful golden script once more before she glanced up at towards the observing eyes of Sayaka in confusion.

"What the hell is this?" She demanded on a reflex she thought lost to her old life, voice harsh and gaze hard but she closed her eyes and locked her jaw at Sayaka's sharp look of chastisement that was always more than enough to bring Akasha to correct her manners.

"I apologize," She said lightly even as she struggled not to drop several f-bombs on the goddamn spot. "but my confusion still stands - _what is this_?"

"The invite to a celebration," The handmaiden explained and Akasha could feel a headache coming on. "_yours_, in fact, my lady."

And at that, she paused and sucked in a breath.

_Inhale_.

_Exhale_.

"There's a party? For me?" She questioned with a furrowed brow, trying hard to ignore the fact she was being blindsided with this stupid ass celebration. "_Today_?"

"Yes, Akasha-hime." Sayaka confirmed and said girl resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose since it was 'an unfitting action of a pureblood princess'. "Lord Rido has decided that it is time for your debut into the society."

_There had to be something she was missing_.

"Is this spur of the moment or is there more substance to this than a fuc-" She paused and gritted her teeth as the swear threatened to explode out of her mouth. Even after all these years cursing was still as natural as breathing. "than a _whim_?"

Blonde locks twisted in the air as her retainer shook her head.

"It would have been rude to suddenly invite all of the vampire nobility at the drop of the hat with no preparations." The woman explained and Akasha relaxed infinitesimally. "No, this would have had to been planned for months to ensure that everyone on the guest list would attend."

Akasha resisted the urge to tell Sayaka that her father had no qualms about springing things on people without a single warning but she knew the women already understand the sentiment.

"And you weren't informed?"

"No my lady."

_Fuck_.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

"And who would you say would be invited?" She asked as she curled up in her spot. "Are there any guests you can predict will attend?"

"Well naturally the level B's will be in attendance, as well as very few level C's depending on their circumstances," Sayaka said and she paused a tiny bit before carrying on. "and of course the Level A's."

She couldn't tell what expression her face was making but she knew it couldn't be good considering Sayaka had taken a step forward as if to comfort her but halted and Akasha knew it was for the best even though she yearned for it. After all her father was the possessive kind and everyone knew better than to touch her with any type of familiarity.

_It made her feel even farther away from everyone else and she kind of hated it._

"Other purebloods?" She murmured, fingers idly playing with the crushed paper in her hands. "Does that mean all of them are coming?"

"The ones that are available yes," Sayaka nodded. "which means the Hanadaji, the Hio family save Shizuka-hime, the Shoto, and the Ouri will not be in attendance."

She nodded.

"But the Toma, the Shirabuki, and the Kurans have all returned their invitations with their confirmations." She finished and with a sharp jerk, Akasha lifted her head to stare wide-eyed and startled at the baby blues in front of her.

_**There had to something she was missing **_-

\- _because why else would the very family her father had attacked and deprived of a child, choose to breathe the same air as him for even a __**second**__?_

She could feel herself paling with every passing second and her head seemed to swim.

This just didn't make any sense! It didn't match up! _Especially_ when considering it hadn't even been a _week_ since she was "given" Shiki and now her father was throwing a _soiree_ in her face? Akasha hadn't even so much as spoken more than a handle full of words to her brother after the sudden shift of custody - her guilt was a terrible thing - and now even more of her supposed "family" was going to show up unwanted on her doorstep?

Abruptly grimacing against the upsurging of guilt brewing in her stomach, Akasha internally berated herself because it wasn't _Shiki's_ fault he was here and she shouldn't blame the blameless - the young pureblood inhaled and tried to breathe through the emotional storm she could feel brewing both in herself and on the horizon.

Casting a glance out the window, she stared listlessly at the gathering clouds and clenched her hands into fists as it started to thunder.

_Oh_ _damn_, she realized distantly, _I'm_ s_cared_.

_So very fucking scared._

Jolting a little bit at the feeling of the emanating warmth spreading from the hand placed next to hers - but not touching, _never_ touching - blue eyes darted up to green and she blinked.

"I will be keeping watch for the entire duration of the celebration so there is no need to worry." She vowed moving to kneel and her fingers lifted the young pureblood's knuckles to her lips. "You are my lady and my life is yours and I will use every bit of it to protect you if need be, Akasha-hime."

And despite already knowing that Sayaka would go to extreme lengths to protect her - and despite knowing how many people who are willing to die for her even without knowing she existed - it was still highly uncomfortable and embarrassing to have someone confess that while on their knees like she was some kind of _royal_.

Akasha paused.

Well, if she was being _technical_, in some weird twisted kind of way she was _exactly_ that.

Now wasn't that a daunting and disturbing thought.

Mouth twitching with the need to become a grimace - or maybe even a tremulous smile - Akasha felt captured hand spasm and she felt a bit nostalgic.

She could only _imagine_ the reactions her friends from her old life would have if they saw how lavishly she lived. It was definitely a step up from that trash hole she used to occupy with her relatives.

Shaking herself from her thoughts Akasha gave a small smile to the woman who in turn shook her head with a sigh.

"Young miss, I understand that declarations like that unsettle you but you'll need to get used to it." Standing the handmaiden carefully plucked the crumpled card from her grip. "Especially since it is likely you'll be told that many times tonight."

And wasn't it sad that Sayaka wasn't even kidding?

Resisting the urge to snort and roll her eyes - or maybe even shiver in disgust - she lowered herself down from the window and delicately smoothed down her dress.

"I'll be fine for - _tonight_." Akasha answered primly, moving towards the door. "Besides I doubt just anyone will be allowed so close to me."

And that sounded arrogant but it was only the truth.

Rido didn't tolerate many different behaviors when in concern to her.

"Shall I go have something prepared for master Senri?" Sayaka asked moving to open the door for her and Akasha paused.

"Yes." She nodded. "I'll come with - I should speak with him properly before all of this is set in motions anyways."

She had put it off too long under the guise of letting him adjust a bit first but she couldn't hide from him anymore.

"As you wish Akasha-hime."

* * *

Falling silent for a moment she pressed her fingers together and in almost no time flat they were at her brother's room and with one knock they were staring him in his face.

Her throat closed up but Sayaka took the lead and for that she was grateful.

"Good afternoon, master Senri." The handmaiden greeted and the boy looked lost and entirely too surprised to see them there.

God, it was breaking her heart.

She felt like shit.

"Good afternoon." He told them softly and Akasha stepped forward.

"Can we come in?" She asked, bolstered by her guilt as neglecting her duty to him for so long. "There's some news we have to discuss."

* * *

Her brother took the news fairly well - _as if he had any choice not to_ something in her hissed but for the sake of her peace of mind she ignored it - and he was already outfitted just like her.

Glancing upwards she met the green eyes of Sayaka through the mirror and she had to hand it to the woman.

She certainly knew how to dress Akasha to the tee.

Her ear length hair curled around her heart shaped face perfectly and the tiara-like headband that matched the creme color of her dress was set atop her head.

And speaking of her dress it was a beauty. It was simple but finely made with a sash that wrapped around the bust and tied into a bow at the back. The skirt was ruffled and fell to knees that were covered with cream colored ruffled socks. And those were covered by adorable cream colored dress shoes.

She was literally blends of tans and browns and that served to enhance her cobalt eyes.

"I'd look exactly like a Kuran if my eyes matched my hair." She said to Sayaka. "I kinda stand out and with my understanding of genetics they should have been brown."

"You say that under the presumption that vampires have DNA." The handmaiden hummed amusedly as she did last minutes preparations on her ensemble.

"That's true." Akasha admitted on a mutter. "But still getting the blue out of heterochromia color pair is a stretch even for us."

"And living for decades is a humane trait?"

Well if she put it _that _way.

Sayaka stepped away and rotated her finger in the air, prompting the young Kuran to spin in a slow circle.

"We're finished!" The blonde said with a clap. "And with your word we leave for the celebration."

"What about Senri?" She asked and Sayaka blinked.

"He will be waiting for you on your balcony." The aristocrat placated and Akasha both relaxed and tensed.

She had hoped she'd have someone by her side during this but no dice.

Politics annoyed her.

"I'd rather my father had given me a specific time to show up instead of letting me choose myself." Akasha said, hopping down from the dressing stool while resisting the urge to play with the hem of her dress.

"The party has already started and the last of our guests are have arrived over thirty minutes ago," Sayaka informed her. "It's best to do it as quickly as we can, like pulling off a bandage."

She resisted the urge to sigh in consternation.

"We shouldn't keep the masses waiting."

And with that, she took her first steps out of her rooms since she entered them to get dressed and she immediately shudder as the presence of the many vampires downstairs washed over her.

And she knew that her presence just did the same to them.

She had forgotten her room was sealed.

Taking a deep breath she allowed a calm to install itself within her and she engrossed herself in her guise. It took a lot of focus for her to wear the mask of a pureblood but it was a persona that was well earned and well used.

She said nothing as she started to walk forward but internally she hated how little time it took her to reach the downstairs party room. The sound of voices hit her well before she even entered through the doorway and she was instantly assaulted with the crowds of vampires who filled the room.

Spine stiffening as she felt all eyes in the room pin to her small form, Akasha felt the aura of her father beckoning her and she followed it. They parted like the red sea, giving her easy access to her elder who sat at the top of the stairs on a balcony and she could feel his excitement from here.

Smoothly rising from his seat Rido glided down the stairs and met her at the bottom with a lascivious smile curling his lips.

"It is good that you have arrived my dear girl," Her father cooed out into the sudden quietness of the room and Akasha smiled demurely.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to my daughter," Rido purred looking particularly pleased as his eyes wandered over the crowd. "Kuran Akasha."

Turning to face the masses behind her, she gave them the most angelic look her cherub face could produce and bowed her head only the slightest inch.

"How do you all do?"

Boop! New chapter!

* * *

**Lol so Rido is an asshole who loves to throw things at his daughter without telling her!**

**Now imagine basically receiving your brother as a slave a week ago and now all of a sudden you have to be introduced to high society and shoved into the spotlight.**

**We'll see more details on vampire politics next chapters and more of Senri!**

* * *

**1\. What do you guys think will happen?**

**2\. Who do you think Akasha will meet? Who do you want her to meet? Why?**

* * *

**Also on a side note if you haven't heard already I need some help!**

**Like I've never really asked for help with anything that didn't involve writing fanfic so I hope you'll consider lending a hand! ^^**

**I would like you guys to follow my Instagram because I'm trying to get a paid fashion sponsorship and I need a high number of followers to do that! And I have a high amount of followers on this website so yeah! It would really mean a lot to me if you guys would do this. Like it would mean so so so sooo much if you guys could do me this favor.**

**I'm almost to my first thousand on there which is a big milestone for me and a big step towards getting the sponsorship! I just need 300+ more followers! My ultimate goal to be considered for the sponsorship is five thousand in case you were wondering but I'm sure with everyone's help I can reach that!**

**So help me out with a follow on my Instagram: slimjimsandarizonas pls and thank you!~**

**(Also if you don't want to help me then don't leave rude reviews about it bc I've gotten a few rude ones.)**


End file.
